


A Soft and Fluffy Snow Bunny

by DessArtem



Series: Broken Pieces [6]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluffy, OC/Canon, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day, Winter, amputee characters, it's all just very silly though, jacuzzi, rating because there's a reference to lube and babymaking, ski lodge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessArtem/pseuds/DessArtem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really celebrate Valentine's Day (I prefer to think of it as Day Before Half-Priced Chocolate Day), but I do like romance just fine. I was asked by another Lego Movie fic writer if I wanted to do a cute Val Day fic, so I did :)</p><p>Basically: Emmet, Lucy, Alice, and Bad go to a ski lodge for Valentine's Day weekend. Not a lot happens but it's cute.</p><p>(I might go back and write a second chapter to this, if I feel like it sometime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft and Fluffy Snow Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year and a half after THAT SUMMER. So, technically next year from now, though the dates don't line up properly because I went with Friday the 13th like this year because I literally just realized I messed up oh well :p

Bad was never going to tell Emmet another thing ever again.

After years of February 14th being about babymaking so the world’s population wouldn’t diminish with the lack of sex people were having, most everyone had forgotten what the holiday used to be about. Emmet had brought it up during the January lull, where the only fun holiday was New Year’s and that had been two weeks ago.

“You know, why February 14th? That seems like a really specific date to put Procreation Day on,” said Emmet at dinner one day, out of nowhere. 

Alice had demanded a dinner with the other couple at her and Bad’s house as a nice way to come together after the stress of the winter holidays. The first real peacetime winter, a year and a half after that world-changing summer, had been filled with a mess of feasts, parties, speeches, realm visits, and countless other massive events that had left them all utterly exhausted. Finally, two weeks into January, they were all starting to slim down from all the food and were even feeling somewhat sociable again.

The other three balked, Bad almost inhaling his beer at Emmet’s sudden question. They forgot, sometimes, just how much Emmet was missing when it came to what the world used to be like without Business’s domination. They were momentarily distracted by Bad’s coughing, so he ended up speaking first when he recovered.

“It’s because it was Valentine’s Day,” he rasped, wiping his face with his napkin. He relaxed a bit when Alice patted him on the back, having been glaring at Emmet for making him almost choke. He looked between the two women, but they seemed perfectly content to let him keep explaining, amused even. He rolled his eyes and kept them on the ceiling, as if pleading for salvation. “It was generally more about romance between couples, as well as...coupling.” He shot Lucy a glare for sniggering at him.

“It was more about enjoying yourself with your partner, instead of the whole ‘do your duty and go make some babies’ angle Business had going,” said Alice, who had seen more of the television ads about Business’s version of the holiday than Bad or Lucy. “Valentine’s Day was an excuse to do something extravagant for your significant other, like a have a big expensive date or buy expensive gifts.” She waved her hand to gesticulate.

“I think it used to have an actual meaning to people, but then greeting card companies, chocolate companies especially, jewelry companies, all pounced on the opportunity to sell people stuff,” said Lucy, dismissively giving her head a shake to flip her hair back. “It was more about people’s obligation to spend a lot of money because society said it was the way to show their devotion to their other. ‘Obligation Day’ would’ve been a much better name for it.” She crossed her arms, stopping before she could go into a full-blown rant.

“My parents went out to dinner on Valentine’s Day every year, and always bought chocolates for the whole family,” Bad said, mildly defensive. “There’s nothing wrong with a little tradition if it doesn’t hurt anyone.” He bared his teeth a bit when Lucy shot a hard, fiery look at him, mostly since she expected him to when either of them started fighting with the other. He knew she was thinking about almost a decade of Business’s rule of forced behavior, and he couldn’t fault her for making such unyielding comparisons. She was still young, after all, and a Master Builder.

“Companies can market toward couples on Valentine’s Day if they want,” said Emmet, “and it’ll be up to the couples themselves to decide what to do from there. I don’t see anyone acting out of obligation these days.” He rubbed his temples, slumped a bit in his seat. He was still recovering from being the main delegator between bickering Master Builders and citizens at the huge events all November and December, making Bad and Lucy feel a bit guilty.

“I do love chocolate,” Lucy offered, taking Emmet’s hand and smiling at him. “I wouldn’t mind another holiday centered around it.”

“Argh, I’d managed to forget about Halloween,” Bad grumbled, pushing his glasses to his forehead to rub his eyes. Everyone else laughed at the memory of Unikitty covered in melted chocolate, from Bad accidentally knocking over the chocolate fountain onto her. The tension in the room disappeared at the humour replacing it.

“Isn’t ‘holiday’ another word for ‘vacation?’” Alice suggested. Her time with the Cop family had taught her a few subtle linguistic differences, like when she’d accidentally called her waist bag a “fanny pack” around her boyfriend and his entire face had gone tomato-red.

Emmet immediately perked up. “That’s a great idea! Hey, they just opened up a ski lodge in Middle Zealand! I’m sure they wouldn’t mind letting the four of us rent out the place for a long weekend. We could learn how to ski, hang out in the sauna…”

“The sauna part sounds nice,” said Alice, lightly elbowing Bad in the side.

“Can’t handle cold?” taunted Lucy, leaning forward to smirk at him. “Do they make your old joints seize up or something?”

“Yes,” said Bad evenly, wiggling his fingers at her to remind her of the robotic parts.

“No, I fixed that a while ago,” said Alice. “He just doesn’t like it.” She grinned at him when he turned to glare at her.

“I think the idea of Bad holding ski picks is scarier than how funny it would be to see Bad skiing,” said Emmet, smiling at the other man. “And I think people get drunk more than actually ski when you go to a ski lodge.”

“Are you sure you’re both old enough to drink?” smirked Bad, mostly looking at Lucy to get back at her for calling him an old man. There was a decent age difference between the two couples, though Bad was still a bit too young to be able to have been Emmet’s father (though it would’ve been physically possible). It was only noticeable when you looked at the grey hairs and wrinkles from years of stress on the older couple, compared to Emmet’s youthful face and Lucy’s dyed hair.

“Are you sure you can handle staying up past seven?” Lucy easily shot back.

“I suppose I’ll have to if I’m babysitting,” Bad countered.

“I dunno, I think Emmet and I will be the ones doing the babysitting. Right, Emmet?” Alice raised her beer for Emmet to clink his against it.

“Right,” said Emmet with a chuckle, relaxing again. He often got a bit nervous when Bad and Lucy started bickering, since there was always the possibility of a real fight between them if either went too far. Their harmless jabs at each other, like about the age difference and other meaningless subjects, did help ease the natural tension between the two, at least.

“I think a ski lodge trip could be fun,” Alice added, getting back to the topic at hand. “Even if we do end up hanging out in the sauna the whole time.” She couldn’t resist winking at Bad to try to get him to blush. It worked, a little. “I do like skiing, though. Our medical university was only a few hours away from a winter sports center, so Frank and his friends would often go there after finals.” A wave of the old sadness swept briefly over her face, but it quickly went away.

“Oh cool, so you can give us some pointers,” said Emmet. Really, he meant there was always the possibility that no ski instructor would go anywhere near the infamous Bad Cop or his girlfriend, even if the man himself wasn’t going to do any skiing. Even after all that had happened, there was still a huge amount of stigma attached to him.

“This isn’t one of those ski places that has a lift to the top, is it?” asked Bad with a frown.

“It is, but it’s new enough that there shouldn’t be any malfunctions or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking,” said Emmet. Bad nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, but Alice caught the tap of his finger under the wooden table, so that Emmet hadn’t jinxed them.

“It’ll be fun,” said Alice, who managed not to give into her urge to start listing off every way this could go wrong, just to see how long it took before Bad realized she was just doing so to make him “knock on wood” each time. The last time that had happened, she’d had to get a new table.

“I’ll make the arrangements!” said Emmet, cheerier than he’d been before the winter holidays.

~

On February 13th, which happened to be on a Friday that year, the two couples arrived at the ski lodge at ten o’clock in the morning. It had been a short trip in Lucy’s plane, but Bad’s considerable tension made it feel longer. Even after riding in them multiple times over the past year, he still wasn’t comfortable in Master Builder vehicles. When they landed, he practically threw himself out of it, regardless of the ice surrounding the landing pad.

“Oh wow, it’s bigger than I expected,” Alice commented, stepping out more carefully. She crunched noisily up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms over his shoulders from behind, casually as if she were just talking to him instead of comforting him. He was tense all over, but silent, clearly not wanting the Master Builders to realize he’d been afraid. “I bet the suites are gigantic.”

“They are! And they all come with their own bathrooms, and private jacuzzis,” said Emmet, who cleared his throat and blushed when he said the last part. He at least didn’t seem to notice Bad’s mood, which only helped the older man calm down faster.

“I think there’s a heated pool in the basement,” Lucy commented as she and Emmet headed around the jet to grab their bags. “We could go swimming later.”

“We don’t swim,” Bad snapped, a bit of venom staining his words as he turned to shoot Lucy a look. He looked away when Alice squeezed him tighter to try to get him to realize Lucy didn’t know about...things.

“Okay, okay, yeesh,” said Lucy, dismissing it as one of Bad’s weird moments. She knew better than to push it. “Let’s go check out our rooms and meet later for lunch, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan,” agreed Alice.

“Um, see you later?” said Emmet as he followed Lucy toward the path from the landing pad to the lodge’s entrance. He looked worriedly at the two, but Alice smiled reassuringly and shook her head at him.

“Come on,” said Alice when the two had disappeared from view. She let go of Bad and took his arm to tug him gently toward the plane, which he resisted until he realized she wasn’t going to make him get back in the thing.

“Sorry…” he grumbled, feeling lousy already.

“You’ll feel better once we’ve settled into our room,” Alice said gently, tugging out their bags and handing the heavier ones to him. “We can lay around in bed until lunchtime, maybe catch up on some reading.”

Bad just grunted in reply. Alice closed up the jet when they’d gotten their bags out and they headed for the lodge.

“Welcome to the Kingston Resort,” greeted a tall, skinny man wearing a black suit. He had black hair that was slicked back and an expression of snobbish distaste as he looked at the two. Emmet and Lucy were nowhere to be seen, clearly already checking out their room. The rest of the large, fancy, gold-and-red lobby was empty except for a mousey receptionist, a doorman, and a couple of butler-type people standing at attention to the sides of the room.

“Thank you,” said Alice as she unwrapped her scarf. Bad looked around the room, especially eyeing the unmoving butlers.

“Mister Brickowski and Miss Lucy have asked that lunch be served in the south dining room at twelve o’clock sharp,” continued the man, who seemed to be a steward or manager of some kind. He had a classic, smooth Middle Zealand accent, the type that castle royalty often had. He continued, holding out two gold keys. “You are in the Rose Suite, in the west wing.”

“You’ve been briefed on our security requirements?” Bad asked, gruff and serious. The steward was lucky Bad was wearing mirrored aviators, so the level glare he was giving him wasn’t quite as pants-wettingly terrifying as normal. The facial scars reaching down to his jaw made him all the more intimidating, but the steward didn’t seem phased.

“Indeed. Please let us know if we can be of further service,” he said, giving Bad a disapproving glance over his nose. With a professional smile, the man nodded politely and stepped behind the front desk.

One of the butlers stepped up to replace him, giving them a slight bow. “This way, please.”

Bad curled his lip back with a sneer, but followed the man without comment. Alice followed him, giving the steward a glance through the corner of her eye.

“Is he always so hoity-toity?” she asked as the three headed up the stairs.

“In some circumstances,” replied the mild-mannered butler without turning around. “Mister Collins is a very traditional man,” he added.

“He was a Business supporter?” Alice growled.

“No, nothing like that.”

“Oh, then he must be upset we’ve taken over the lodge,” she said more lightly.

“Mister Brickowski was very generous,” the butler replied, shutting down that idea.

“How traditional are we talking about?” asked Bad, who had been completely silent the whole way up. Their room was on the fifth floor, the top of the building. The butler didn’t respond, which was to be expected when they were asking him to admit something somewhat unpleasant about his boss.

“And here is your room. Please, enjoy your stay.” The butler bowed and turned to head back down the stairs.

“What do you mean by- Oh, wow,” said Alice when they stepped into the suite. “I see why they call it the ‘Rose Room,’” she added, dropping her bags as she looked around. Roses was literally the decorative theme, with patterns of them on the furniture and real ones sitting around in vases. It was all very fancy.

“Your entire house could fit in here,” Bad commented, kicking the door behind him. He dropped the bags he was carrying and unzipped one of the sturdier suitcases, revealing a neat jumble of equipment. “Are you sure Emmet and Lucy know how to set up their own security?” He began pulling components out.

“Yeah, we went over it yesterday.” Alice returned from scoping out the area and took some equipment so she could cover the single window, lining the bottom with sensors. It was a bit tricky, since the window took up almost the entire wall. “The sunsets are going to be amazing in here!”

Bad finished up with the door and double-checked that it was locked. “Door secure. What do you have for the fireplace?” he asked, stepping over to the large fireplace in the sitting area. The furniture consisted of a red loveseat and two matching chairs, as well as a darkwood coffee table and matching side tables. There were a few vases of roses, keeping with the theme of the Rose Suite, and the rug had a rose design as well. It was all slightly tacky, but then again, their little house was filled with old, floral design furniture. The main difference was the color scheme.

“The ventilation connects to a main chimney in the center of the building. The pipes up there are way too small and winding for anything to get in,” said Alice, who had been in charge of checking the building’s layout.

Bad nodded, glancing around to make sure they got everything. “Oh jeez, is that really the jacuzzi in here?” he said, turning to see the red, heart-shaped tub. It was running on low, the bubbles light enough that the rose petals floating on top didn’t get destroyed. It was only big enough for about two people, and wasn’t very deep from what he could tell.

“I think this is the honeymoon suite,” said Alice with a grin.

“At least the bed isn’t heart-shaped.”

“I wonder if there’s scratches on the posts,” said Alice, who had finished up with the windows. She hopped onto the large four-poster bed to check. “Oh my god, there are!”

“Why would there be-? Oh,” said Bad, whose face was beginning to match the silk sheets. “This suite is right out of a cheesy romance novel.”

“I think that may be the idea. Ooh, chocolate-flavored lube.” Alice pulled a black bottle with a pink label out of the small cabinet that was acting as a bedside table and wiggled it at him.

“Put that back,” Bad sighed, but Alice caught the smile he was trying to hide by pulling his scarf off. “That’s disgusting.”

“Should I have left that self-heating lube you love so much at home, then?” said Alice, sitting innocently on the bed as she cocked her head coyly. She was still bundled up in her winter coat and boots, so it kind of ruined the image.

“I didn’t say that,” he admitted, taking off his sunglasses to replace them with his regular glasses, which he had in a case in his pocket. He blinked at her and then looked up at the giant window that was right next to the bed. “We’re a bit exposed, though,” he grumbled. He stepped closer to look out of it.

“Sweetie, that’s a bit far for anyone to see us,” said Alice, hopping off the bed to stand next to him. She bumped into his shoulder and smiled at him. The lodge was high in a mountain, surrounded by other, high mountains. Their view overlooked the snow-covered, jagged rocks and a valley far below, not a sign of life. “Even if that is one of the ski slopes,” she added when he frowned at her. “We could ask for curtains?”

“There ya go,” said Bad, turning away from the window and walking the length of the room to the coat closet by the door. He finished removing his outer layers and hung up his coat, left in trousers and a black turtleneck sweater that was somewhat bulky from having two shirt layers under it.

“I’m dying to check out this jacuzzi,” said Alice, who had stepped away from the window and over to the tub, which was set in the floor next to the bathroom. There was a light pink paper screen next to it that covered one side. She slipped out of her coat and tossed it to Bad so he could hang it up.

“That tub’s probably already guilty of causing lots babies to get made,” commented Bad as he tugged the rest of their suitcases onto the bed. Two held clothes and the third, smallest bag was toiletries. “Please don’t start telling me about how long sperm can live in that kind of heat,” he snapped when Alice turned and opened her mouth. She snapped it shut and giggled.

“Not long,” she said, unable to help it. She sidled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, the light pink sleeves of her sweater clinging to the fibres of his black one. “Nice try, but you’re not going to stop me from getting in that tub, even if you feel squicked out. I’m sure they bloody wash it between guests.” She quickly tugged the front of his top layers free from his trousers so she could stick both hands against the hot skin of his stomach.

“That tickles,” Bad grunted, but kept unzipping his suitcase. He quickly found one of his pairs of swim trunks and tossed them onto the blanket. “Which swimsuit do you want?” he asked, pushing his to the side and opening hers. “And were you completely ignoring my packing tips, or did a rat decide to make a nest in your suitcase?”

“Everything is folded neatly and everything fits just fine in the bag. Your system works for you, but I don’t need it,” she replied evenly. “Swimsuits are in the side pocket. No, the other side pocket. Yep. You pick one.”

“Do you have anything that isn’t held together by floss?” he asked, holding up a string bikini top. It was striped purple and blue, and was slightly ruffled. Alice snatched it from his hand and reached around him to grab its matching bottom.

“Cute choice. And yes, I brought that tankini I got at the mall last summer. Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on wearing this around the kids,” she teased, referring to Emmet and Lucy of course. “I’m gonna get changed. Don’t get in the tub without taking off your legs,” she warned, taking off her sweater. She tossed it onto the bed and went into the bathroom.

“I’m leaving them on around the others!” he called after her. He pulled the screen by the jacuzzi out so he could block himself from the window, just in case, and quickly changed into his trunks.

Alice emerged from the restroom a moment after he’d finished changing, since she wore less layers than he did in the winter, but her swimsuit was a bit more complicated than his. She’d piled her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun, probably so it didn’t get wet. The ruffles on her bikini top helped bulk up her small breasts, and the lines of the bottom hugged her wider hips tantalizingly.

“Oh, you are not cold!” she scoffed playfully at the sight of him waiting on the bed with his fleece blanket pulled over his shoulders. She rolled her eye fondly and stepped over to the jacuzzi. She crouched and played with the control dial, turning the water nice and hot.

“Still chilly from outside,” Bad countered, letting the blanket drop as he stood up to join her. “How are you not cold?” He grinned a bit as he put his hands on her sides, making her squeal and try to wiggle away. The metal wasn’t freezing, exactly, but it was definitely quite cold on the surface.

“Easy, I’m less of a big baby about it!” She swatted him lightly on the arm and straightened to test the water with her toes. “Come on, the sooner you get those legs off, the sooner you can come in and get nice and boiled.” She slowly slid into the tub, gasping a bit at the heat, and sat down in one of the curves of the heart shape.

“Fiiine,” he sighed, sitting on the floor. The tub looked clean, at least, regardless of the rose petals. He sat near the other round part of the heart and detached his legs, setting them about a foot from the rim of the jacuzzi. The heat coming off the water would warm the metal, at least. That done, he quickly lowered himself down to sit on the little bench around the inner rim of the smooth porcelain, the water coming up to his chest. The moving water did feel nice on his skin, especially the ends of his legs when he pulled the legs of his pants up a bit to reveal them. Either sweat or condensation immediately pebbled up on his neck and around his head, quickly wetting his hair and his arms, which he kept rested around the outside rim of the tub to keep his hands from overheating. The water was nice and hot, especially compared to the frozen air outside.

“I see that smile,” said Alice, teasing but soft. She reached over to stroke his cheek with the backs of her cool, smooth fingers. “When was the last time you’ve been in a jacuzzi?”

“I don’t know, high school?” He gave her fingers a nuzzle, letting his eyes shut halfway. “They’ve always seemed...indulgent.”

“Says the man who takes an hour-long bath twice a week.” She pinched his cheek lightly and he turned his head quickly to nip her finger. He held it gently between his teeth before realizing he’d grabbed one of the prosthetics and let it go. He’d almost forgotten about them, since she was wearing her more realistic pair that matched her skin tone and had fake fingernails. The more mechanical-looking ones, the ones that actually bent at the knuckles, she usually wore when she was working on something.

“Most of that time is spent waiting for the tub to fill,” he replied, settling a bit deeper into the water. There was a jet right at his back. He found the dial in the little control panel on the floor next to the tub that adjusted jet strength and turned it. Unfortunately, there were only three settings: low, medium, and send you to the moon, and he unknowingly turned it to the third one.

Bad was pushed forward off the bench and into the deeper basin of the tub by the strong, sudden force of water. His ears began ringing as his head was momentarily submerged, before he grabbed onto the bench to push himself up. It wasn’t very deep, and he could almost stand up on the bottom as he was and still have his mouth above water, but that didn’t stop his heart from pounding. The bubbles and jets stopped, leaving the water calm as Alice leaned forward to pull him so he was sitting on her lap, facing her.

“I got you. Are you alright?” she murmured, holding him securely by the hips.

“Fine, it just surprised me, is all,” he grumbled, glaring at the innocent little knob that had caused all that. Alice wrapped him up in a hug and he realized he was trembling. It was stupid; even without his hands, he would’ve been able to climb up onto the bench and even out of the tub by himself. And yet, here he was, a fine line away from begging her to not let go of him. He had his hands pressed firmly on the ground on either side of Alice’s head, as if willing them to anchor themselves there.

“Do you want to get out?” she asked after pressing a few kisses to his jaw.

“We just got in.”

“Yeah, and it’s been nice, but now I want to go cuddle on the bed,” she said lightly. “We could burrito up in all those nice, silky sheets to trap the heat in, and then roll our way to lunch later.” She smiled when that got a quiet snort of laughter out of him.

“Okay. Sounds like a plan, my silly lass.”

They lay lumped in bed together, quietly and softly drinking each other in, until Emmet called at quarter past noon to summon them to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I see Bad being in a relationship is like: very quiet, very simple, very lovely <3
> 
> Also if anyone reads oglaf comics (very nsfw but awesome!!), I totally made that "Obligation Day" reference on purpose.


End file.
